


Любовь с выгодой

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Три существа, которые никак не могут найти себе место в этом мире, вынуждены заключить друг с другом брак и найти компромисс.
Relationships: M/M/M - Relationship





	1. Свадьба

Нэйт смотрел по сторонам и откровенно скучал. Мало того, что отец заставил сопровождать его во время заключения мирного договора вместе со всеми его братьями, так он ещё заставил всех их выстроиться в ряд, будто насмехаясь над ним. Стояли они по очереди унаследования престола правителя тёмных эльфов. Первой стояла старшая сестра, которая была младше его, потом его брат, затем самый младший ребёнок в семье, которому в этом году исполнилось десять, и заканчивал их чету Нэйт, самый старший из детей правителя. Все в зале давно догадались, что они соблюдают эту последовательность не просто так. Нэйт - внебрачный сын, поэтому он стоит последним. 

Правитель тёмных эльфов в молодости не отличался разумностью и творил, что хотел. Единственное, что могло заставить его начать думать головой, а не задницей, - так это ребёнок, принесённый одной из его любовниц. Будущий правитель сначала наотрез отказался признавать сына-ублюдка, пока его отец буквально не приказал это сделать. Нэйт был благодарен своему деду хотя бы за то, что признанному сыну правителя было легче стать алхимиком. Нэйт увлекался этим с детства, наблюдая за штатным алхимиком, когда тот работал над чем-то. Отец же был рад отослать его в частную Академию для алхимиков, чтобы убрать с глаз своих. К счастью, с законными детьми отца Нэйт ладил, по крайней мере, они относились к нему как к родственнику, в отличие от правителя. 

Отучившись в Академии, Нэйт стал новым штатным алхимиком. Его даже стали приглашать к столу, чтобы поесть вместе с остальными членами семьи, вероятно, отец наконец признал его таланты. Но от этого ему не жарко и не холодно. Он в общем-то равнодушно относился ко всему, что не относилось к алхимии. Тем более ему было наплевать на этот чёртов мирный договор. 

Кроме правителя тёмных эльфов, тут находился и правитель светлых, и правитель нагов. Эти три народа воевали более десяти лет, поэтому сейчас правители яростно спорили насчёт разделения территорий и гарантий мирного договора. Делали они это, как маленькие дети. 

\- Но какие гарантии, что вы не нападёте на нас снова? - возразил правитель нагов. 

\- А какие гарантии можете дать вы? - задал встречный вопрос король светлых. 

\- У меня есть предложение. - ответил правитель дроу, бросив быстрый взгляд на Нэйта. - Брак. 

\- Но все мои дети уже состоят в брачных узах, - возразил светлый эльф. 

\- Не обязательно между нашими наследниками. С каждой стороны будет представлен подданный их королевства, не важно, кем он будет: лордом или сапожником, главное, чтобы он был достаточно магически силён, потому что брак тоже будет магическим. 

Все присутствующие уставились на правителя дроу. Магический брак - это как добровольная тюрьма. Пара, заключающая магический брак, становится зависима друг от друга. Но его невозможно заключить, если брачующиеся испытывают друг к другу негативные эмоции. Так что это был большой риск. 

\- Магический брак между тремя? Это невозможно, - высказался король нагов. 

\- Возможно, если в них будет достаточно магии. - Ответил дроу. 

В ту самую секунду Нэйт понял, что отец это специально запланировал. Если бы эта идея с браком была лишь импровизацией, то правитель бы не знал таких нюансов в заключении брака между тремя. 

\- А как же условие о негативных эмоциях? - решился поинтересоваться правитель нагов. 

\- Найдём подходящих кандидатов, для которых этот брак ничего не изменит, кроме их статусов, предложим какое-нибудь вознаграждение. Негативные эмоции всегда можно заменить чем-нибудь другим. 

Нэйт наконец, понял, кого отец точно собирается представить как своего кандидата. Это точно должен быть он. И его догадки подтвердились, когда правитель дроу произнёс: 

\- В качестве своего кандидата я собираюсь представить своего бастарда, так что я знаю, за какие ниточки потянуть. 

\- Думаю, нам нужно устроить кандидатам предварительную встречу, чтобы они привыкли друг к другу, - произнёс король нагов. 

\- Согласен, учитывая, что будущим супругам необходимо согласовать друг с другом некоторые вопросы. - Согласился светлый эльф. 

\- Они должны встретиться на нейтральной территории. 

\- Крепость Глокта подойдёт, - распорядился дроу. Эта крепость была построена во время войны на нейтральных территориях, где проходили сражения. Это был нечестный ход, поэтому крепость завоёвывали то наги, то эльфы, то её возвращали обратно дроу. Так что сейчас крепость считалась ничейной, хотя очень хорошо сохранилась. 

\- Отец, - обратился к нему Нэйт, когда они вышли из зала, - что вы задумали? 

\- А тебе разве не ясно? - наедине с сыном тон дроу изменился. - Это самый надёжный способ заключения мира. Ты должен стать моим шпионом. 

\- Что?! 

\- Что бы я ни говорил о том, что можно выбрать в кандидаты даже сапожника, они обязательно выберут кого-нибудь благородного. И тогда ты сможешь шпионить за их королевствами. 

\- Отец, вы не думали, что правители нагов и светлых эльфов не дураки, они вряд ли пошлют кого-то, кто в курсе тайн королевства? 

\- Нет, я их слишком хорошо знаю. Они тоже подошлют шпионов, особенно после того, как я объявил тебя своим кандидатом. 

\- Я всего лишь бастард, все прекрасно осведомлены, что я не участвую в жизни государства. 

\- Поэтому они не будут тебя подозревать. Подумают, что я лишь попытался избавиться от тебя. 

Нэйт задумался. На самом деле, ему не хотелось заключать брак, тем более с совершенно незнакомыми людьми. Он хотел лишь продолжать свои эксперименты. Но в предложении отца что-то было. Например, он уберётся из этого холодного королевского замка, где все осуждающе и пренебрежительно на него пялились, будто он сам виноват, что родился бастардом. У него будет собственный замок, пусть его и прийдётся делить. Но он ко всему может привыкнуть, тем более, если у них получится прийти к взаимному удовлетворению по поводу совместного проживания. 

\- Я согласен. Но если они тоже будут не в курсе королевских дел, то я не буду пытаться что-либо вынюхать.

***

Через несколько дней три правителя вновь встретились, только на этот раз в крепости Глокта. Нэйт стоял по левое плечо отца, высматривая кандидатов. К сожалению для него, эльфы и наги не мелочились на сопровождении свиты и привели с собой половину своих королевств.

\- Кандидат от королевства тёмных эльфов - Нэйтаниэль. - представил его король. Нэйт вышел вперёд. 

\- Кандидат от королевства светлых эльфов - Долимэйн. 

Вперёд вышел высокий статный, как и все аристократы, эльф. Он ничем не отличался от остальных светлых, вот только его глаза горели каким-то жутким расчётливым огоньком. Нэйта впечатлила эта деталь. На секунду в голове мелькнула мысль, что с ним будет приятно иметь дело в будущем. По крайней мере, бастард на это надеется. 

\- Кандидат от королевства нагов - Форэм. 

Из-за спины правителя вышел мужчина, чья кожа была полностью покрыта чёрными татуировками. Обычно наги делали их только на руках, украшая или показывая свой статус. Но у Форэма были татуировки повсюду, они полностью обвивали его череп, даже пальцы на ногах имели чёрные узоры, это было хорошо заметно, так как наг ходил босиком и одежды на нём было не больше - наги носили лишь набедренные повязки, а в основном носили золотые украшения. Форэм из украшений имел только золотой обруч на голове и парочку браслетов на руках. Оценив его тело, Нэйт решил, что не будет против его присутствия рядом, если в будущем не окажется, что у этого нага вздорный характер. 

\- Думаю, кандидаты могут пройти в малую гостиную. - объявил советник короля эльфов. 

Оказавшись наедине, кандидаты переглянулись и сразу поняли, что они хотят одного и того же - непосягательства на собственные занятия и избавление от мешающих им окружающих. 

\- Надеюсь, мы все здесь не очень-то и рады такой перспективе. - произнёс Долимэйн. 

\- Ты прав, - ответил наг, скрестив руки на груди. Нэйт лишь кивнул. 

\- Тогда предлагаю составить соглашение, чтобы удовлетворить потребности друг друга. Мы можем оказаться друг другу полезны. - предложил светлый эльф. 

\- Согласен. - сразу же ответил Нэйт. Он был рад, что остальные кандидаты разделяют его точку зрения. 

\- Я тоже согласен. 

\- Ты же предложил это не только потому, что заинтересован в нашем мирном сосуществовании, верно? У тебя есть условие, с которым мы можем не согласиться. - сказал Нэйт, смотря прямо в глаза эльфа. 

\- Ты, как я вижу, очень догадливый, - усмехнулся Долимэйн 

\- Просто скажи свои условия. Нам всё равно прийдётся с ними согласиться. 

\- Хорошо. Два года назад я стал официальным опекуном своей младшей сестры, поэтому она будет жить со мной. Так же ей прийдётся нанимать личных учителей, потому что для Академии она ещё слишком мала. 

\- Без проблем. - тут же сказал наг. - Если твоя сестра не будет мешать нам, то она может жить здесь. 

\- Мои условия просты - мне нужно личное пространство и личная лаборатория для занятий алхимией. 

\- Ты алхимик? - удивился Долимэйн. 

\- Да, поэтому мне нужна защищённая комната, и чтобы никто меня не отвлекал. 

\- Тогда мне нужна комната с сильной защитой, тем более магической. 

\- Зачем? - спросил дроу. 

\- Для личной нужды. - ответил Форэм. 

\- Я понимаю, что ты собираешься хранить свои тайны до конца, но совсем скоро нам прийдётся заключить брак и жить всем вместе в одном доме, поэтому тебе лучше сказать нам, зачем тебе защищённая комната, чтобы мы могли тебе помочь. - Нэйт подошёл к нагу ближе, взглядом вынуждая сказать правду. 

\- Хорошо. Я расскажу. Я появился на свет, благодаря инцесту моей матери и её старшей сестры. Как вы знаете, у нагов другая физиология, поэтому у любой пары может появиться ребёнок. Только для нагов кровь имеет большее значение, нежели для других рас. Из-за того, что мои родители были близкими родственницами, я родился не только уязвимым ко многим болезням, но и немного нестабильным. 

На минуту повисла тишина. 

\- Я смогу готовить сильнейшие успокоительные, а так же запирать в защищённой комнате на время. - пообещал Нэйт. - После этого мне необходимо спросить, что случится, когда мы будем закреплять связь, ты не обезумеешь? 

\- Это происходит только после потрясений. Но советую всё же приготовить успокоительное средней тяжести. 

\- Кстати, насчёт закрепления связи, - прервал его Долимэйн. - Я не люблю снизу. 

\- Можешь не волноваться за свою сохранность, - пообещал Нэйт. Он уже решил, что будет не против таких партнёров в своей постели. Тем более, ему давно хотелось попробовать быть снизу, но подходящего человека он так и не нашёл. А на Форэма и Долимэйна он был согласен. - Я буду снизу. 

\- Тогда моя роль ясна, - протянул Форэм. 

Вообще-то, его роль была решена давно, так как наги-мужчины не могли получить оргазма с одним партнёром, если он не является твоей истинной парой, поэтому среди них часто встречались семьи с тремя родителями. Как бы им не хотелось заключать этот брак, они не собирались никому причинять зла и боль, потому что все они были лишь разменными монетами в этой игре. 

\- Мы обо всём договорились, можно уходить. - сказал Долимэйн и жестом пригласил остальных на выход. Когда он делал эти жесты, то становился похож на несерьёзного юнца. Хотя эльф был действительно очень молод. Ему просто пришлось рано повзрослеть, так как после смерти родителей вся ответственность перешла на него. 

Долимэйн выполнял всё, что необходимо лорду, но мало кто из аристократов хотел его признавать. Тогда светлый решил, что честностью признания не добиться; он начал действовать хитростью. Плетя сложные и запутанные интриги, действуя в тени. С помощью его манипуляций дела в их семье улучшились: теперь его младшей сестре хватало денег, чтобы в будущем поступить в хорошую Академию. 

Форэм был в смятении, потому что ему пришлось рассказывать о своём происхождении. Именно из-за него наг ненавидел себя. Как бы его матери ни любили друг друга, они даже не подумали о благополучии своего ребёнка. Форэм ненавидел свои вспышки гнева, всегда старался сдержать себя в руках, каждый день по несколько раз принимал слабенькое успокоительное, чтобы сдержать эмоции. Он не любил говорить о своих проблемах, тем более совершенно незнакомым людям. Хотя...

Совсем скоро они перестанут быть незнакомцами и станут семьёй. Наги очень ответственно относились к семье, поэтому Форэм побаивался этого союза. Но выбора у него не было, если уж дядя приказал, то так всё и будет. 

\- Вы вернулись слишком быстро. - сказал Нэйту отец, когда они возвращались в королевский замок. 

\- Нам было этого достаточно. - ответил бастард.

***

В день заключения брака Нэйт был совершенно спокоен. Он не понимал, зачем волноваться, особенно, если ты заключаешь брак по своей воле. Дроу же не беспокоится, хотя уже завтра будет жить в одном доме с двумя незнакомцами. Ему было на что отвлечься - он готовил успокоительное для Форэма. Новость о происхождении нага была для Нэйта неожиданной: обычно наги следили за такими вещами - близкородственные браки и тем более отношения между родственниками были строго запрещены. Возможно, дело в том, что его матери сёстры правящего короля, поэтому им удалось это провернуть, а возможно, слишком поздно узнали о беременности одной из сестёр, поэтому им разрешили оставить ребёнка.

Конечно, Нэйт мог спросить у Форэма, но он сам знал, каково это, когда тебе напоминают о том, из-за чего ты себя ненавидишь. А портить отношения с психически неустойчивым супругом не хотелось. Нэйт хоть и не любил эгоистов, но сам являлся таковым, тем более, когда вопрос стоял о сохранности его задницы. 

После работы он переоделся в наряд, полностью расшитый необычными узорами. Из-за каменьев, украшающих жакет, руки начали ужасно чесаться. Но дроу не мог не отметить, что костюм ему идёт. Нэйт решил прогуляться по замку, так как времени ещё было много, а все необходимые дела, вроде подготовки к переезду, он закончил ещё вчера. Дроу с сожалением подумал, что всё же глубоко в душе беспокоится. И одна из причин его беспокойства столкнулась с ним в коридоре. 

Долимэйн облачился в такой же костюм, только расшит он был цветами. Под руку он вёл маленькую эльфийку, которая была невероятно на него похожа. Она увлечённо болтала, как любили делать дети её возраста, а эльф кивал, изображая заинтересованность. Завидев будущего супруга, Долимэйн приостановился. 

\- Добрый вечер! - вежливо поздоровалась эльфийка. 

\- Добрый вечер, миледи. - дроу улыбнулся ей. Он знал, как обращаться с детьми, потому что младшие братья и сёстры больше предпочитали играть с ним, а не с няньками. 

Нэйт перевёл взгляд на эльфа. 

\- Долимэйн. 

\- Добрый вечер, Нэйт. Познакомься, это моя младшая сестра Сургенция. 

\- Какое прекрасное необычное имя, миледи. Рад с вами познакомиться. - ответил дроу. 

\- Взаимно. А как вас зовут? 

\- Нэйтаниэль, миледи. 

\- Сургенция, я сейчас отведу тебя на твоё место, а потом мне нужно будет отлучится по небольшим делам. - сказал ей эльф, одновременно смотря на Нэйта, будто предупреждал его, что одним из небольших дел был сам дроу. 

Эльфы удалились, а Нэйт поспешил в комнату, где они должны были составить брачный контракт перед ритуалом, хотя в магическом браке он был не важен, но правители настаивали на том, чтобы сделать всё по правилам. В небольшой комнате с круглым столом и картиной на каждой стене Нэйт встретил Форэма. Сегодня наг был увешан серебряными украшениями, которые мгновенно ослепили не любящего свет дроу. 

\- Прости, но у нагов принято разряжать виновников торжества, как рождественские ёлки. - с еле ощутимой усмешкой в голосе пояснил наг. 

\- Почему именно серебро? 

\- Потому что свадьба. 

Нэйт прошёл в комнату и сел рядом с Форэмом, мысленно отметив, что нужно больше интересоваться свадебными традициями других народов. Дроу ещё раз взглянул на нага. Сейчас было сложно поверить, что когда-нибудь эта холодная глыба спокойствия может озвереть. 

\- Я приготовил успокоительное, кстати, - подал голос Нэйт 

\- Где оно? 

\- В нашей комнате. 

\- Нашей? 

\- Комнате для новобрачных. 

В ту же секунду в комнату зашёл Долимэйн. Эльф сейчас сильно отличался от своей прошлой версии - теперь его выражение лица было таким холодным, что грозилось заморозить всех здесь присутствующих. Когда Долимэйн обвёл глазами комнату и убедился, что в ней находятся только его будущие супруги, то взгляд тут же расплавился и стал менее холодным. Сейчас эльф выглядел просто серьёзно настроенным. Он сел на третий свободный стул и сложил ногу на ногу. 

\- Успокоительное? - заинтересовано спросил эльф. 

\- Уже всё готово. - в ответ кивнул Нэйт. 

\- Великолепно. Теперь остаётся лишь подписать контракт. 

\- Это лишь формальности. - фыркнул Форэм. Он был прав, брачный контракт - лишь формальность. Этот документ содержал в себе одни и те же условия, хотя будущие супруги добавили парочку новых пунктов, чтобы на всякий случай оставить себе лазейку. 

Подписывание документов не заняло много времени и через несколько минут они уже стояли перед алтарём, наблюдая, как магические браслеты обвивают их запястья. В душе каждый из них ещё надеялся избежать этого, но сама магия так решила. 

\- На свадьбу своего сына Нэйтаниеля я вручаю новобрачным этот замок, - торжественно произнёс король дроу. На такие события родители были обязаны вручить подарки. 

\- Лучше бы свободу мне подарил, - тихо огрызнулся Нэйт. К счастью, его услышали только Долимэйн и Форэм, которые улыбнулись этому замечанию. 

Когда гости переместились в бальный зал, к светлому эльфу подбежала его младшая сестра. 

\- Ты был таким красивым! - искренне восхитилась она. - Вы так гармонично смотрелись вместе. 

Эльфийка щебетала всё это, не останавливаясь. А Форэм улыбнулся девочке. 

\- Ой, простите, я совсем забыла представиться. - вдруг встрепенулась она и развернулась к нагу. - Мы ещё не знакомы. Меня зовут Сургенция, я младшая сестра Долимэйна. - она сделала реверанс. 

\- Сургенция, нам пора, так что я должен отвести тебя в твою новую комнату. - немного остудил сестру эльф. 

\- А я буду жить рядом с тобой? А то мне немного странно в этом месте. Оно, как будто, считает нас чужаками. 

Нэйт подметил эти слова, но мысль почему-то не сформировалась до конца. Хотя это не удивительно, замок действительно ощущался, как неприятный недоброжелательный хозяин, из-за которого гостям ужасно неловко находиться там. 

\- Конечно, прямо напротив нашей. 

Нэйт был рад оказаться в своей комнате, не смотря на то, что его напрягало наличие здесь других существ. Теперь это их общая спальня. Место, где им прийдётся находиться вместе на протяжении недели, потому что в первые дни молодожёнам необходимо обмениваться энергиями. Нэйт уселся в самое большое и мягкое кресло - он ненавидел большие сборища и толпы. Особенно, если он был в центре внимания. 

\- Устал? - спросил его эльф, усевшись в другое кресло. 

\- Да. - Нэйт решил ничего не скрывать. 

\- Я тоже устал. 

\- Ненавижу все эти сборища, - присоединился к ним наг. 

\- Я пошёл в ванную. - Нэйтаниэль неохотно поднялся и поплёлся в сторону двери, ведущую в ванную комнату. 

\- Составить тебе компанию? - ухмыльнулся Форэм, тоже привставая с кресла. 

\- Как сам хочешь, - ответил ему дроу из-за двери. 

На самом деле Нэйт не ожидал, что наг и эльф вообще появятся в ванной. Но они пришли, не сразу оба, а по очереди. Как только наг снял всю одежду и украшения и погрузился в воду, он тут же начал приставать к Нэйту. Потом к ним присоединился Долимэйн. Вскоре Нэйт даже пожалел, что позволил им иметь себя в первую брачную ночь. 

Наг и эльф ласкали тёмного, заставляя его сгорать в буре страсти. Нэйт ощущал чужие пальцы и поцелуи везде, ловя невероятный кайф. Партнёры так хорошо возбудили дроу, что тот даже не почувствовал проникающие в его тело пальцы. 

Нэйт никогда особо не испытывал к кому-либо такой всепоглощающей страсти. Возможно потому, что большая часть его сексуальных партнёров были представителями определённой профессии и лишь утоляли его потребности. Симпатии к кому-либо тоже не было, поэтому Нэйт был удивлён реакцией своего тела. Вскоре дроу почувствовал горячее проникновение и обволакивающее нутро пламя. Размеренные тягучие толчки вырывали из него стоны. 

Долимэйн вошёл в Форэма чуть погодя, заставляя нага ускориться. Толчки стали глубокими и менее аккуратными, хотя Нэйта это заставляло буквально кричать в голос, сбивало дыхание. Оргазм оказался не менее потрясающим. 

\- Теперь мы официально супруги, - отозвался сверху эльф, заставляя Нэйта приоткрыть глаза после оглушительного удовольствия. Форэм лежал рядом с дроу, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

\- Ты так радуешься, будто это что-то хорошее. - саркастично произнёс Нэйт, привставая. Всё же лучше надо было переместиться в комнату, а не провести первую брачную ночь в ванной - спина немного побаливала. Дроу еле поднялся на ноги и накинул на себя халат. 

Он лёг в кровать и укрылся одеялом, позже к нему присоединился Форэм. Светлый эльф же пошёл проведать сестру. Наг и дроу не могли заснуть, поэтому притянулись ближе друг к другу. И совершенно необъяснимым образом они стали целоваться, поглаживая друг друга по чувствительным местам. 

\- Ведём себя, как несдержанные подростки, - проворчал Нэйт. 

\- И ладно. - ответил Форэм, целуя подбородок дроу. 

Сейчас наг немного изменился. До этого Форэма мучили мысли о благополучии окружающих, о самоконтроле, о том, что огромная ответственность о жизни других лежит на его плечах. Теперь же эту ношу разделяли и его супруги, изъявившие желание помочь нагу. 

\- Вы тут развлекаетесь без меня? - эльф без стука ворвался в комнату, когда Форэм и Нэйт затянули друг друга в очередной поцелуй. 

На этот раз они решили обойтись без проникновения и приласкали друг друга руками, а Долимэйн спустился вниз и довёл Нэйта с Форэмом до пика языком. 

\- Где ты этому научился, ушастый? - благоговейно произнёс Форэм, до сих пор жмурясь от наслаждения. 

\- Тебе тоже понравилось, Нэйтаниэль? - спросил светлый, лукаво щурясь и проводя ладонью по ещё чувствительной после оргазма плоти. Дроу сдержал стон, покрываясь мурашками от вновь нахлынувшего возбуждения. 

\- Хватит. На сегодня достаточно. - сказал он. 

\- Ну, нет. Раз уж у тебя снова стояк, то я просто обязан решить эту проблему. 

\- Форэм, спаси меня. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Я не просил помогать этому ушастому прохвосту!


	2. Общие проблемы

Утром Нэйт чувствовал себя ужасно, на следующий день - тоже. Пять оргазмов за ночь - это перебор. Хотя от дискомфорта его отвлекала работа, которой он посвящал большую часть своего времени. Его учителя часто говорили, что у дроу талант. Нэйтаниэль не был так уж силён физически или умственно, но он самостоятельно выстроил свою личность, зазубрил все необходимые учебники, до обморока истязал себя в тренировочном зале. Он пытался забыть детскую обиду на отца за то, что тот наплевал на него. Не получалось. В душе теплилась мысль о мести. Нэйт хотел, чтобы в один день отец понял, что зря игнорировал его таланты и силу; чтобы пожалел о том, что упустил возможность заполучить в свою свиту прекрасного специалиста. 

Так что большую часть своих побед Нэйтаниэль добился благодаря бараньему упрямству. 

Сейчас у него было начато несколько небольших проектов, хотя большую часть времени он проводил за главной разработкой современного зельеварения. Работа продвигалась медленно, но в деле создания зелья, чьё применение может изменить жизни миллион существ, нельзя спешить. 

Спина затекла, а глаза начали слезиться, когда Нэйт, наконец, оторвался от работы и вышел в белый свет. Он зашёл на кухню и стал свидетелем семейной картины: наглый светлый эльф и его младшая сестра обедают. 

\- Нэйтаниэль, - маленькая эльфийка улыбнулась, дроу слегка приподнял уголки губ ей в ответ. - Хочешь к нам присоединиться? 

\- Пожалуй, нет. 

\- Мы настаиваем, - сразу же включился Долимэйн. Конечно, светлому аристократу было скучно в этой глуши, он мог развлекаться лишь за счёт обитателей крепости. Нэйт давно заметил в нём это, поэтому старался меньше поддаваться, дабы отучить эльфа от такого рода шалостей. Некоторые из его проделок доставляли ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, но в них нужно знать меру, иначе план короля дроу сбудется и Нэйт умрёт от рук своих мужей. Правда умрёт он не в ужасных муках, а на пике оргазма. 

Нэйтаниэль снова хотел отказаться, посмотрел на Сургенцию и, увидев мольбу в глазах ребёнка, сел за стол. Девочка побежала накладывать ему еду, а Долимэйн наклонился к его уху и тихо произнёс: 

\- Спасибо, что присоединился. Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой об одном важном деле. 

Нэйт был готов спросить, что за дело, но в этот момент Сургенция прискакала обратно. 

\- А где Форэм? - поинтересовался Нэйт. 

\- Он в библиотеке. - ответил Долимэйн

\- Он уже который раз пропускает обед! - возмутилась Сургенция, а Нэйт взял это на заметку. 

Когда эльфийка ушла в свою комнату, Долимэйн придвинулся ближе к дроу. 

\- У меня проблемы с поиском учителей. - сразу приступил он к делу. 

\- И какие? 

\- Никто не хочет работать здесь. Мне прийдется самому стать сестре учителем, но... 

\- Ты не сможешь справиться со всеми предметами. - догадался Нэйт. 

\- Да. Я справлюсь с этикетом, историей, литературой, но я не смогу дать ей знания по магии или алхимии. 

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? 

Каким бы эгоистичным и хитрожопым ни был Долимэйн, его любовь и искренняя забота о младшей сестре умиляли, так что дроу решил не отказывать эльфу. Да и развлечься можно было, учитывая, что однообразные будни, проведённые за работой, морально утомляли. 

\- Я согласен. 

\- Не думал, что ты согласишься так скоро! - неподдельно удивился светлый. 

\- А с чего мне вредничать? Ты сам знаешь, как в этой крепости уныло: хоть чем-то займусь. 

\- Что ж, - произнёс Долимэйн и опустился на колени перед Нэйтаниэлем. - Думаю, я должен тебя отблагодарить. 

\- Что? 

Нэйт замолк, как только эльф прикоснулся к члену сквозь ткань штанов. Возбуждение накатило слишком быстро - в комнате стало неожиданно жарко. Дроу уже давно заметил, что с тех пор, как они заключили брак и подтвердили его, они часто набрасываются друг на друга. Причём им припирает только в компании друг друга. Находясь по отдельности, они совсем не думают о сексе, или когда рядом с ними Сургенция, но когда они остаются наедине, им хочется впиться страстным поцелуем в чужие губы, почувствовать немного жёсткую ласку на члене. 

Долимэйн выпустил член наружу и накрыл ртом головку. 

Нэйт особо об этом не думал, но на данный момент эта мысль врезалась в мозг, как навязчивая идея. 

Светлый эльф задвигал головой, проходясь языком по всей длине. 

Дроу очень быстро достиг оргазма, но с мужьями так было всегда. Раньше ни одна профессиональная куртизанка не могла добиться такого скорого эффекта, но эти двое могли довести Нэйта до пика одним прикосновением. 

Долимэйн очистил его с помощью магии и поднялся на ноги. Теперь дроу заметил, что и светлый эльф сильно возбудился. 

\- Тебе помочь? - спросил Нэйт. 

\- Не стоит. Я и так знаю, что мы с Форэмом тебя заездили. - светлый в ответ ухмыльнулся. 

Нэйтаниэль снова упал на стул и отдышался. Ноги немного дрожали, но дроу целенаправленно поднялся и пошёл в библиотеку.

***

Форэм уже который день страдал. Его мутило, глаза вечно слезились, тело ломило, иногда ужасно болела спина и мучила постоянная слабость, из-за которой даже ходить было тяжело. Он весь день проводил в библиотеке, ища причину такого состояния и как от него избавиться. Результаты поиска не утешали. 

Когда они втроём заключили брак, их магия начала переплетаться, дабы зафиксировать их узы и сделать крепкими, связывая и их жизни. Этот процесс продлится где-то месяц, он протекает совершенно незаметно. Но не для Форэма. Его происхождение снова сыграло с ним злую шутку - он оказался невероятно чувствителен к переплетению магии. И теперь каждой клеточкой тела ощущал, как его магия вырывается из скопления магической энергии в его теле, как в него проникает чужая сила, как они смешиваются и становятся единым целым. 

Только во время их соития боль утихает и оставляет нага. Это объясняется тем, что магические каналы лучше раскрываются в минуты наслаждения и магии легче выйти из тела и слиться с чужой. Чем чаще пары занимаются сексом, тем крепче будет их союз. Форэма это не волновало, зато его состояние становилось намного лучше, да и муженьки были не против, так как во время связывания магической силы обычные существа без каких-либо отклонений просто безумно хотели друг друга. 

В книге о магических браках, которую Форэм откопал в дебрях крепостной библиотеки, приводился в пример один давно известный правитель драконов. Ему посчастливилось сочетаться браком с любимой женщиной, и они по обоюдному согласию заключили магический брак. Детей у них было около десяти, так как страсть завладевала ими чуть ли не каждый час, а в их случае результатом безудержного занятия сексом на всех поверхностях ("Даже в воздухе! Такое возможно?! - вслух и не стесняясь в выражениях восклицал Форем.) была кучка детишек. Удивительно, что выросшие детишки так и не перебили друг друга за трон и жили в мире и согласии. 

Узнав этот интересный факт, наг старался всё чаще спровоцировать мужей, и они были не против. Особенно эльф любил затащить всех троих в постель. С Нэйтом нужно было обходиться более изворотливо, возбуждать не только словами, но и действиями. Хотя это было даже интереснее: постепенно разжигать огонь страсти в довольно замкнутом в себе существе, покрывать его своим телом, одновременно чувствуя, как в тебя входят сзади. О чём уж не солгать, так это о том, что они легко нашли общий язык с помощью постели, и их это вполне устраивало.

С каждым днём становилось всё хуже и было уже невыносимо терпеть эту боль. Необходимо было срочно найти средство, которое точно поможет. 

Форэм услышал звук открывающейся двери и тихую, почти неслышную поступь. Так ходил только Нэйт. 

\- Форэм, - поздоровался дроу и сел на стул напротив него. - Почему ты пропускаешь обед? 

\- Не хочу есть. - отмахнулся наг и обвёл Нэйта глазами. В тот же момент дроу приподнял голову Форэма за подбородок. 

\- Я всё вижу. 

Нэйтаниэль прекрасно видел боль в его глазах, которую наг пытался скрыть. Не душевную, а физическую. 

\- Что произошло? - Нэйту пришлось задать этот вопрос пять раз с интервалом в десять минут. Форэм не собирался отвечать и игнорировал его, пока не решил рассказать правду. 

И к концу рассказа Нэйт понял, что сейчас наг выказал ему высшую степень доверия. Для Форэма его происхождение было запретной темой, которую он ненавидел поднимать. В королевстве нагов на него всегда смотрели с лёгким презрением, хотя при правителе притворялись, будто не разу не бросали взгляд отвращения на него. Матери были слишком заняты друг другом и не замечали его проблем. Ребёнок для них был лишь небольшим последствием запретной связи, которое они моментально забыли, спихнув на слуг. 

Теперь рядом с ним были мужья, единственные близкие существа в его жизни. 

Нэйт задумался. 

\- Ты говоришь, что мы не чувствуем переплетения магии? - наконец задал он вопрос. 

\- Да. 

\- Значит, мы с Долимэйном ощущаем переплетение, но не так, как ты. Действительно, я недавно заметил, что нас сильно тянет друг к другу. Не знаю насчёт вас с Долимэйном, но мне это раньше было не характерно, может, из-за этого я забеспокоился. И поэтому только близость с нами успокаивает твой организм? И, - он прошёлся вдоль книжных полок и резко развернулся лицом к Форэму, - Я знаю, что делать! 

После этих слов дроу было не остановить: он понёсся в сторону выхода, потом пробежался по лестнице вниз и заперся в лаборатории до следующего вечера.

***

Утром после завтрака, заняв Сургенцию уроками, супруги собрались в библиотеке. Нэйт был странно возбуждён. Он перенёс из другого конца библиотеки доску, на которой можно было рисовать мелом, встал перед ней с указкой, а Форэма и Долимэйна усадил напротив. 

\- Господа, недавно я заметил некоторую странность в нашем поведении и решил изучить это. - дроу начал вырисовывать схемы и приписывать к ним пояснения, которые в итоге всё равно оставались непонятными. 

\- Может просто словами скажешь? - не выдержал Долимэйн. Эльфа съедало любопытство - Форэм тревожно ёрзал на стуле и бросал умоляющие взгляды в спину дроу в надежде, что он почувствует их затылком. 

\- Ладно. Скажу ясно и кратко: нам нужно переспать друг с другом. 

\- Ты как-то опоздал с этим заявлением. - усмехнулся светлый.

\- Я имею ввиду, - Нэйт подошёл к лежащей на столе книге, открыл её и зачитал отрывок:

\- "Поделиться с супругами частичкой своего существа - своим семенем, и самому взять от них, дабы полностью закрепить магическую связь." 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мне прийдётся подставлять задницу? Ни за что! - тут же взвился светлый эльф, вскакивая с кресла. 

\- Мы должны это сделать! 

Впервые Нэйт повышал при них голос: раньше он просто осаждал всех своим холодным надменным взглядом, но теперь у него не хватало терпения на это. 

\- Почему? Чем это так необходимо? 

\- Наша магическая связь слишком долго нормализуется, поэтому мы слишком зависим от страсти друг друга. 

\- И что? 

\- А то, что из-за этого страдает твоё же магическое ядро! 

Обстановка накалялась. Форэм судорожно старался придумать, как их успокоить, потому что из-за их криков его внутренний неуравновешенный зверь жаждал вырваться. 

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так этого боишься? Это для твоего же блага, иначе мы можем взорваться или иссушиться от собственной же силы! - продолжал закипать Нэйтаниэль. 

\- Потому что я не собираюсь снова терпеть боль, а потом ещё и унижение! 

После этих слов Долимэйн выскочил из библиотеки и заперся в комнате, которая была отведена под его личный кабинет. 

\- Боль? Унижение? Что он несёт? - снова взорвался негодующий дроу. Он повернулся к Форэму и понял, что у нага меняется цвет глаз - они наливаются кровью. В ту же секунду Нэйт подскочил к супругу и напоил успокоительным высшего класса, которое с недавних пор носил в карманах на всякий случай. 

Глаза вернули прежний цвет, дыхание Форэма выровнялось. Нэйт перетащил нага обратно на кресло. 

\- Еле успел, - тихо проговорил Форэм, рассматривая свои явно удлинившиеся когти и проступающую на коже змеиную чешую. Он смотрел на своё тело с безысходной ненавистью и печалью. Возможно, так же люди, ставшие инвалидами, первое время смотрят на уже отсутствующую часть тела.

***

Нэйтаниэль дал Форэму выпить ещё парочку успокоительных и лёгкое снотворное. Наг почти сразу уснул, свернувшись на их общей кровати. После этого он направился в сторону личного кабинета Долимэйна. Дроу успел остыть и поразмыслить над поведением и словами светлого эльфа. Конечно, вёл он себя эгоистично, но его явно гложет что-то, наводит страх. Если бы эльф просто, как и многие представители его расы, хотел оставаться выше других или боялся "потерять своё мужское достоинство", тогда бы он так и сказал - Долимэйн в таких случаях всегда говорил напрямую. 

Нэйт постучал в дверь - никто не ответил. Он повертел дверную ручку - кабинет оказался не заперт. Дроу приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Долимэйн сидел за письменным столом и работал. 

\- Проходи, - произнёс эльф, отрываясь от своих дел. 

\- Долимэйн, я хотел извиниться. Не надо было мне на тебя срываться, не разобравшись. Я понимаю, что у всех нас есть прошлое, оно не очень приятное, но... - Нэйт на секунду остановился, подбирая слова. - Мы должны делиться этим друг с другом, иначе мы не выживем, как о том и мечтали правители. Ты строишь из себя неприступного и непробиваемого, но я знаю, что открыв старые шрамы, убивать легче. 

\- Ты прав, - почти шёпотом произнёс Долимэйн. - Вы с Форэмом доверили мне свои тайны и секреты. А я не могу доверить один эпизод из прошлого. 

\- Если тебе неприятно вспоминать, то не обязательно. Только сейчас поднимается вопрос наших жизней. В особенности, жизни Форэма. 

\- Что с ним? - хоть Долимэйн и пытался скрыть беспокойство в своём голосе, только он быстро растерял этот талант за долгое время, проведённое в кругу людей, которым можно доверять. 

\- Он должен сам тебе рассказать. 

\- Если он готов поделиться со мной своими тайнами, то и я готов довериться вам. 

Когда наг проснулся через несколько часов, он был рад увидеть Долимэйна и Нэйта, сидящих вместе в столовой. Причём светлый сидел у дроу на коленях, обнимая того за шею. 

\- Форэм, ты как раз вовремя. - эльф тут же пересел на соседний стул. - Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать. 

Наг сел за стол рядом с Нэйтом и вопросительно посмотрел на Долимэйна. 

\- Во-первых, я хочу извиниться за свою реакцию. Во-вторых, я должен вам рассказать кое-что. 

Долимэйн сделал глубокий вдох и начал историю:

\- Когда меня отправили в Академию, я встретил там свою первую любовь. Его звали Лэйнэн. Он был на два года старше меня, но это никак не помешало нам начать общаться. Он был прекрасен во всём: отличник, гений, музыкант, любовник. Каким-то чудом мы начали встречаться. Лэйнэн красиво за мной ухаживал, защищал от завистников. Но я не хотел заходить слишком далеко, поэтому долгое время мы только целовались. И однажды я решил показать ему высшую степень своего доверия - сначала я отдал ему свою душу, теперь я хотел отдать и тело. Эта ночь была великолепна. Наши отношения перешли на другой уровень. Лэйнэн был опытнее меня, поэтому учил, как доставить своему партнёру удовольствие. Это время пролетело незаметно, наступил его последний год в Академии. Лэйнэн пригласил меня на выпускной - я был так счастлив. Но мое счастье продолжалось недолго. На балу он показал мне свою невесту, а потом высмеял меня. Я думал, что мы искренне любим друг друга. Лэйнэн лишь хотел развлечься в последний год обучения. Я бы мог это забыть, если бы почти вся Академия не начала издеваться надо мной и высмеивать мои чувства. После двух месяцев я не выдержал и попросил родителей забрать меня домой. Я им ничего не рассказывал, но, я подозреваю, что они обо всём догадывались. Через полгода я вернулся в Академию и сдал экзамены экстерном. После этого я редко появлялся в обществе. Может, поэтому я не смог вовремя раскрыть заговор, из-за которого моя сестра осталась сиротой в столь юном возрасте. 

Форэм непроизвольно потянулся к ладони Долимэйна, но остановился на полпути. 

\- Ты ни в чём не виноват. - вместо этого произнёс наг. 

\- Мне сложно после такого кому-то довериться, но я забываю, что вы доверились мне. 

\- Никогда не думал, что ты умеешь быть таким откровенным. - усмехнулся Нэйт. 

\- Я уже забыл, что это такое. 

\- Ладно, мы и дальше будем разглагольствовать или займёмся делом. - дроу поднялся и подошёл к Форэму. Он сел на его колени, раздвинув ноги и утянул в страстный поцелуй. 

\- Это провокация! - шутливо возмутился Долимэйн. 

\- И, судя по твоим штанам, удачная. - произнёс Форэм. 

\- Ну всё, держитесь!


	3. Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления

Долимэйн быстро расслабился под горячими руками супругов. Эльф нежился в их ненавязчивой заботе и постепенно возбуждался. Пальцы Форэма надавили и проникли внутрь, раздвигая собой плотно сжатое кольцо мышц. Нэйт же пристроился сзади нага и тоже провёл пальцем вокруг ануса. Вскоре они начали одаривать друг друга поцелуями. Прилюдия продлилась не долго, и Форэм первый перешёл к решительным действиям - он вошёл в Долимэйна одним тягучим толчком. 

Убедившись, что эльф не испытывает боли, наг начал двигаться. Нэйт решил от них не отставать и вошёл в Форэма. Они двигались плавно, не спеша, наслаждаясь друг другом. Магия же поддавалась, как мягкий пластилин, она смешивалась и наполняла тела супругов. 

Форэм кончил первым и, быстро выйдя из эльфа, пережал его член у основания. Долимэйн вскрикнул от секундной боли и забился в руках нага. 

\- Тихо, успокойся. - шёпотом попросил его тот, сжимаясь, дабы довести до финала дроу. Нэйт тоже кончил с приглушённым стоном. 

Тогда наг перекинул ногу через расслабленное тело Долимэйна и насадился на стоящий колом орган эльфа. Ему хватило всего пары движений, и светлый кончил, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на кровати. Форэм поднялся и лёг на кровать рядом с Долимэйном. 

\- Всё. Все соки из меня выкачали. - устало произнёс он. 

\- Значит, мы всё делаем правильно. - усмехнулся Нэйт, поднимая ноги светлого эльфа. Пальцы дроу обхватили член Долимэйна, возвращая ему прежнее возбужденное состояние. На этот раз эльфы продержались довольно долго, позволяя Форэму наблюдать столь страстное действо. Они кончили одновременно и, заметив, что наг ещё не успел получить оргазм при помощи руки, задействовали свои губы и языки. 

\- Это было здорово! - восхищённо произнёс Долимэйн. 

\- Не могу не согласиться, - сказал Нэйт и перевернулся лицом к Форэму. - Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? 

\- Лучше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. 

\- Значит, сработало? - спросил эльф, которого до этого посвятили в нюансы их брачного союза. 

\- Утром узнаем наверняка. Может быть так, что это лишь отголоски полученного удовольствия помогают Форэму справляться с болью. - ответил Нэйт и укутался в одеяло. 

Во сне они придвинулись ближе друг к другу. 

Но утро оказалось не таким прекрасным, каким бы им хотелось его встретить. Хотелось медленно открыть глаза, встретить родные лица супругов перед глазами, полежать, понежиться под тёплым одеялом, встретить друг друга сладким утренним поцелуем. 

Все эти мечты разбила охрана контура, сработавшая ранним утром, когда солнце ещё даже не собиралось показываться на горизонте. Весь замок оглушило визгом охранных чар. 

\- Что это, к огненному демону, такое? - первым подскочил Форэм. 

\- Тьма! - вырвалось ругательство у Нэйта, сорвавшегося с кровати и принявшегося одеваться. - Кто-то пересёк границу крепости. Это либо какой-нибудь дурачок из близлежайших деревень, либо враг! 

\- Нужно проверить! - поддержал его Долимэйн, тоже срываясь с места. 

Наскоро надев то, что валялось неподалёку, супруги спустились вниз и вышли к главным воротам. Там стоял всадник с до боли знакомым Нэйту знаком - гербом королевского дома дроу. Когда супруги подошли к всаднику ближе, тот слез с коня и, низко поклонившись, протянул послание. Дроу забрал его и кивнул, отпуская посланника. 

\- Это письмо от отца. - прочитал Нэйт по дороге в столовую. 

\- Интересно, почему правитель дроу решил вспомнить о нас? - саркастично произнёс Долимэйн. 

\- Тьма! - выругался Нэйт и поспешил пояснить свою бурную реакцию:

\- Это приказ. Мы должны явиться на ежегодный осенний бал, который устраивает мой отец. 

\- Мы не можем отказаться? - спросил Форэм. 

\- Невозможно. Это магически подкреплённый приказ. Я всё ещё остаюсь подданым моего отца, поэтому физически не могу проигнорировать приказ. Придётся ехать. 

\- Но зачем нам появляться на балу? Чтобы убедиться, что мы ещё живы и в своём уме? - продолжал возмущаться эльф.

\- Я подозреваю, для чего это. Я не рассказал вам кое-что: отец не просто выбрал меня кандидатом, он хотел сделать из меня шпиона, чтобы узнать секреты ваших государств. 

\- Если честно, - произнёс Долимэйн. - То я был выбран из-за той же цели. 

\- Я думал, ты к государственной службе отношения не имеешь. 

\- Так и есть: я просто оказался наименее ценнным представителем аристократии, в чьих руках находится весомая доля власти. Многие видели во мне слишком сильного соперника, хотя я не особо рвался занять место по левую руку от короля. 

\- Если нам не отказаться, - прервал их Форэм, - значит поедем. И у меня есть идея, как немного насолить нашим родственникам. 

\- Как мы это сделаем? - спросил Долимэйн. 

\- Во-первых, все мы будем ещё живы, что мало ожидаемо с моим положением. Во-вторых, короли ожидают, что мы будем ненавидеть друг друга, но мы покажем на балу обратное. В аристократических кругах же у всех рас есть способы показать свою привязанность к человеку, не говоря о ней вслух. И в-третьих, мы покажем им, что мы счастливы быть вместе - они этого точно не ожидают. 

\- Ты прав. Мой отец явно желает увидеть меня измученным. - саркастично произнёс Нэйт. - Да и подходящий знак в моём народе имеется. 

\- И что же это? - заинтересовался Долимэйн. 

\- Не только среди аристократии, но и среди обычных дроу, есть традиция дарить любимым амулеты, которые ты сделал сам и наделить их своей магией, чтобы все чувствовали, кому принадлежит это существо, и чтобы защитить его при случае. 

\- За пару дней изготовишь? 

\- Изготовлю. А у нагов - что? 

\- Тут немного сложнее. - признался Форэм. - У каждого нага после рождения появляется личная печать, её изображение вы видели много раз у меня на спине. Когда мы находим любимых, то мы рисуем свой знак на видном месте, обычно там, где у нас находится сердце. 

\- С этим проблемы: у эльфов и дроу на приёмы полагается практически полностью закрытая одежда, так что мест, чтобы его нарисовать будет не много. - сказал Долимэйн. 

\- Да и нужно разместить их так, чтобы они были заметны не сразу, а лишь при приближении к нам. - поддержал его Нэйт. - А что с эльфами? 

\- Приглашайте друг друга практически на каждый танец. И это всё. 

\- С этим тоже проблемы: я не умею танцевать. - поник дроу. 

\- Научим. Там ничего сложного, а память у тебя отменная. - произнёс Долимэйн. 

Во время дискуссии в столовую ворвалась Сургенция. 

\- А можно и мне на бал? - эльфийка сложила руки в умоляющем жесте. - Я обещаю, я буду вести себя хорошо! 

Этим умоляющим глазам, конечно же, нельзя было отказать.

***

\- Форэм, я знаю, ты не любишь личные вопросы, но, - Нэйт провёл по лысому черепу нага, обводя бесконечные контуры татуировок. - но почему у тебя так много тату? 

Форэм позволял дроу ощупывать всё его тело, так как это было необходимо. После приказа короля Нэйт пару дней ходил не в духе, и когда он предложил нагу начать исследования его состояния, Форэм согласился в надежде, что это поднимет дроу настроение. 

\- Это метки, говорящие о том, что я рождён от родственной крови. У обычных нагов эти метки покрывают лишь руки и на спине закручиваются в их личный знак, показывая, что его ребёнок будет продолжением его рода и рода его супругов. А у меня они бесконечно петляют по телу, потому что на мне род перестал двигаться дальше и теперь "вертится по кругу". 

\- Прости, что я постоянно задеваю эту тему. 

\- Не извиняйся. Вы с Долимэйном единственные, кто смотрит на меня ни как на отродье инцеста, а как на обычного нага. Да и ты меня понимаешь. 

Они затихли, но тишину снова нарушил Форэм: 

\- Какого это быть бастардом? 

\- Неуютно. - с готовностью ответил Нэйт, будто всю свою жизнь проигрывал у себя в голове ответ на этот вопрос. - Всегда есть чувство, что ты не на своём месте: и в замке, и среди обычных горожан, и среди алхимиков. 

\- А с нами ты себя как чувствуешь? 

\- На самом деле, с вами я впервые в жизни почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Судьба явно связала нас не просто так. 

\- Я думал, что такой алхимик, как ты, не верит в судьбу. 

\- Дроу слишком связаны со своей верой: без неё они не знают, что делать. Им легче принести животное в жертву и ждать, когда богиня примет её и поможет им, чем пытаться сделать что-то самим. Видимо, это передаётся по наследству. - усмехнулся Нэйт. 

\- Наги такие же. - пренебрежительно произнёс Форэм. 

\- А ты не религиозен? 

\- Если бы действительно существовал Создатель, любящий свои творения, он бы не создал меня. Так что, либо Создатель на самом деле очень жесток, либо его не существует. 

Повисла печальная тишина. Раньше Нэйт не знал, что может испытывать подобные чувства к какому-либо существу. А Форэм не думал, что когда-либо начнёт доверять, и не будет опасаться сближения с другими. 

\- А если я излечу тебя? - спросил дроу, заглядывая в глаза нага. 

\- Тогда я буду готов на всё ради тебя. - прошептал Форэм в губы тёмного. 

Их снова захватила страсть. Наг и дроу впились друг в друга самым сладким поцелуем, какой они могут подарить. Форэм слепо забрался на стол и обхватил ногами талию Нэйтаниэля. 

\- Быстрее, - прошептал он на ухо дроу. 

Темный спустил руки вниз и, пробравшись в свободные штаны нага, начал водить руками по члену. В комнате моментально стало жарко. Практически не снимая одежды, Нэйт лишь спустил его с Форэмом штаны до колена и приставил головку к сжавшемуся входу. Дроу провёл ладонями по ногам нага, зная, что его это расслабляет и успокаивает. Когда колечко мышц поддалось давлению, Нэйт медленно вошёл и остановился. 

\- Да двигайся ты уже! - прорычал Форэм, хотя ему не удалось скрыть чувство дискомфорта, которое легко читалось по нахмуренным бровям и складкам, образовавшимся на лбу. 

\- Ты ещё не готов к проникновению. Ты что, с ума сошёл? - взорвался Нэйт негодованием. Раньше дроу сдерживал свои эмоции, но сейчас сорвался. Его раздражало, когда люди вредили сами себе и своему здоровью, особенно, когда своеобразное "самонаказание" происходило без причин. Нэйт видел эмоции Форэма: их разговор всё-таки задел раны в душе нага. Нэйт знал, Форэм ненавидит своё тело, сам факт своего существования и теперь был готов получить любую боль. 

Тёмный эльф догадывался, что у нага не всё в порядке с психикой. В свободное время Нэйт муштрует все книги, более или менее относящиеся к психологии, желая помочь товарищу по несчастью. Он давно поговорил об этом и с Долимэйном, так что скоро они вместе собирались начать занятия с Форэмом. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты начал двигаться! - снова рыкнул наг, не замечая, как по щекам стекают слёзы. 

Нэйт в такой ситуации нашёл лишь один выход: он вовлёк Форэма в глубокий чувственный поцелуй и вышел из него. Потом, водя языком по разгоряченной коже, спустился к ещё приподнятому члену нага и сразу заглотил его полностью. Наверное это был самый нежный минет, который делал Нэйт в своей жизни. Когда Форэм кончил и обмяк в его руках, дроу нашёл небольшое одеяло и укутал нага. Приложив небольшие усилия, он также перенёс его на небольшой диванчик. 

В этот момент в комнату зашёл Долимэйн, светивший счастливой улыбкой. Но как только он увидел представшую перед ним картину, улыбка тут же пропала, на лице отразилась тревога и страх. 

\- Нужно начинать его лечить. Больше медлить нельзя. - произнёс Нэйт, смотря на заснувшего нага. 

\- Что произошло? 

\- Он хотел себя покалечить, чуть снова не озверел. - бесцветным голосом ответил дроу. 

\- Завтра же начнём. Только я немного сомневаюсь насчёт ментального вмешательства. 

\- Это необходимо, иначе он так и останется заложником своего безумия.


	4. Освобождение

Долимэйн легко проник в подсознание нага. Все те кадры, пролетающие перед глазами, показывали все периоды жизни Форэма, начиная от первого детского воспоминания, когда он услышал слово "выродок", обращённое к нему, и заканчивая недавним инцидентом. Эльф не мог поверить своим глазам: как много ненависти выливалось на ни в чём не повинного ребёнка, насколько было безразлично его родителям на всё происходящее. Сам Долимэйн всегда рос в любви и понимании и теперь очень жалел Форэма, который не знает, какого это. Светлого порадовало только то, что воспоминания с ним и Нэйтом относились к хорошим и носили лёгкий оттенок розового, что говорило о симпатии. 

Эльф аккуратно выскользнул из сознания нага. 

\- Работы много. - известил он Нэйта, сидящего рядом с ним перед их общей постелью, занимаемой сейчас Форэмом. - Но он легко поддаётся ментальному воздействию. Может сработать. 

\- Только воздействуй не сильно. Слегка, чтобы успокоить и направить на хорошие мысли и открытый диалог. 

\- Понял. Ну что, будим? 

После этого вопроса дроу неожиданно наклонился над лицом спящего Форэма и нежно поцеловал того в губы. Наг лениво открыл глаза. 

\- Я долго спал? - спросил Форэм, прервав поцелуй. 

\- Не очень. - ответил Долимэйн. Форэм опустил глаза, иногда посмотривая на Нэйта. 

\- Прости меня. Я так и знал, что вскоре снова сорвусь. 

\- Мы давно хотели поговорить с тобой об этом. - вздохнув, дроу подсел к Форэму на кровать. - Я нашёл средство, чтобы помочь тебе. Не знаю, насколько оно окажется эффективным, но надежда есть. 

Наг неверяще посмотрел на Нэйта, потом на Долимэйна. 

\- Вы сделали это для меня? 

\- Да. Мы сделали это для тебя. - сказал светлый эльф и подсел с другой стороны. 

\- Что от меня требуется? 

\- Просто расслабься. - Долимэйн закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на памяти Форэма. 

\- Мы считаем, что твои приступы - это не только следствие твоего происхождения. Я склонен считать, что они появились из-за событий в твоём детстве, так как мы не нашли ни одного упоминания об агрессивности нагов, рождённых от союза близких родственников. 

\- Но мне всегда говорили, что я родился таким. 

\- Возможно, никто просто не искал причину. Ты помнишь, когда впервые узнал о своём происхождении? 

\- Я всегда знал, что мои мамы приходятся друг другу сёстрами, но я не знал, что это плохо. Впервые я это понял где-то в три года. Не помню, как, но тогда моя жизнь изменилась. 

\- Когда произошёл первый приступ ярости? 

\- В одиннадцать лет. 

\- До этого приступов не было? 

\- Не было. 

\- Что могло вызвать гнев? 

\- В тот день меня впервые назвали ублюдком. Тогда приехала какая-то аристократичная семья со своим сыном. Всё королевство знало обо мне. И он тоже знал. Он назвал меня ублюдком, я разозлился и ударил его. Очень сильно. Он сразу упал, потому что я был намного больше него. Через считанные минуты ко мне пришли его родители и мой дядя. Их сыночек нажаловался, что я просто так взбесился и ударил его. Тогда правитель отослал меня нашим врачам, которые подтвердили, что все из-за моей неустойчивой психики. 

\- Значит, первый приступ был вызван грубыми и обидными словами. Почему ты не рассказал правду? 

\- Я рассказал, но мне не поверили. Даже мои родители. 

\- После этого случая часто происходили приступы? 

\- Сначала редко. Потом начали учащаться. С одиннадцати до тринадцати лет один-два раза в год. Потом - почти каждые три месяца. 

\- Как думаешь, почему они участились? 

\- Не знаю. 

В этот момент вмешался Долимэйн: 

\- Они участились, потому что у тебя начался период полового созревания. Подростки очень неусидчивые. Скорее всего это повлияло на твоё состояние. А ещё большую роль в этот момент сыграл некий наг по имени Скалваг. 

\- Ты его помнишь? - спросил уже Нэйт. Форэм мгновенно помрачнел. В глазах вновь отразился гнев и появились слёзы. 

\- Да. Я его помню. 

\- Если ты не хочешь рассказать нам об этом случае, то мы тебя поймём. 

\- Нет. Я должен быть честен с вами, раз уж вы хотите мне помочь. Скалваг - был моим первым и единственным другом. Он тоже был из аристократичной семьи. Он единственный предложил мне дружбу, я согласился, потому что устал от одиночества. Это тоже продлилось недолго. Однажды его избили, потому что он дружил с таким уродом, как я. После этого он исчез из моей жизни. 

\- Ты до сих пор сожалеешь о нём? 

\- Нет. Через год я уже забыл об этом, но до сих пор не могу забыть эту боль от несправедливости. 

На этом они решили закончить.

***

\- Братик, я сделала уроки. - весело говорила Сургенция, входя в комнату Долимэйна и его супругов, но остановилась в дверях, застав их спящими после бурной деятельности. 

Эльфийка тихо прошла к окну, задёрнула шторы и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Через два дня они начали собираться в столицу королевства дроу. Общее настроение было прекрасным. Форэм чувствовал себя намного лучше. Нэйт обнаружил, что плохое самочувствие нага было связано со сдерживанием собственной магии из-за страха за чужие жизни. Он буквально убивал самого себя, боясь навредить другим. Секс помогал магии высвобождаться и обновляться, поэтому после него Форэму становилось лучше. Дроу прописал нагу курс зелий, восстанавливающих магический поток. 

Они дружно сели в карету. 

\- Сколько будем ехать до ближайшего портала? - спросил Долимэйн. 

\- Два дня. - ответил Нэйт. 

\- Как долго. - проскулила эльфийка. 

\- Сургенция, я же дал тебе задание. Делай и время пролетит незаметно. 

\- Зря я это сказала. - вздохнула она и принялась за учёбу.


	5. Конец

Добравшись до столицы, они решили не ехать в замок и селиться там, как делали многие аристократы, а сняли небольшой дом в богатом районе. Они приехали раньше срока на месяц, чтобы успеть заказать подобающую одежду. Долимэйн взял всё на себя: придумал для каждого костюм, нашёл талантливого ученика из школы шитья, который согласился сшить всё за месяц, используя чужой дизайн. 

Денег, кстати, он взял значительно меньше, чем требовали именитые стилисты, поэтому удалось сэкономить. 

Большую часть времени супруги проводили дома, занимаясь обучением Сургенции и подготовкой к балу. Когда эльфийке становилось скучно, они ходили на ярмарки, в театры. Нэйта за это время научили танцевать, а Форэм показал не только бальные танцы. Как оказалось, наги очень изобретательные существа - у них было более десяти танцев, с помощью которых можно было выразить свою любовь, привязанность, страсть и желание. 

В тот вечер Сургенция очень устала после ярмарки и рано ушла в свою комнату. Тогда-то Форэм и решил развлечь супругов. 

\- Знаете, в культуре нагов есть даже танцы, которыми можно выразить определённые чувства. 

\- Я никогда об этом не слышал, - заинтересовался Нэйт. 

\- Хотите, покажу один из них? 

Долимэйн и Нэйт согласно кивнули. 

Форэм перевёл всех в комнату, которая исполняла роль гостиной. Эльфов он усадил на диван, а сам встал перед ними, заранее убрав всю лишнюю мебель. Нэйт и Долимэйн ожидали чего угодно, но ни того, что наг во время плавного страстного танца начнёт раздеваться. Он сел на колени Долимэйна, трясь бёдрами о его живот, и затянул эльфа в чувственный поцелуй. 

\- Подожди. - остановил его светлый. - А если Сургенция проснётся и спустится сюда? 

\- Не волнуйся, я запер двери заклинанием. Да и, судя по звукам из её комнаты, она сейчас крепко спит. - сказал Форэм, положив руку на поднявшийся член Долимэйна. Эльф откинул голову от наслаждения, а наг поцеловал уже Нэйта. 

\- Ты потрясающе танцуешь. - прошептал дроу на ухо Форэма, а потом спустился поцелуями до подбородка, до ключиц, начал полизывать горошину соска. 

Нэйт обхватил нага за талию и подмял под себя. Долимэйн принялся судорожно чуть ли не срывать одежду с себя и Нэйтаниеля. Когда они все остались без единого лоскутка на теле, светлый эльф проник пальцем в Нэйта и вскоре вошёл в него. 

\- Не так быстро. - проскулил дроу. - Обожди. 

Нэйт в свою очередь проник в Форэма. 

\- Теперь двигайтесь. - простонал наг. 

Начались неторопливые плавные движения, огонь внизу разгорался всё сильнее. Но супруги старались растянуть удовольствие, насладиться друг другом, показать свои чувства незамысловатыми ласками. Они медленно подходили к концу. Когда никто больше не мог сдержаться, они резко увеличили темп. Нэйт кончил первым, вовлекая за собой Форэма с Долимэйном. 

\- Научишь меня так же танцевать? - отдышавшись, спросил дроу. 

\- И меня? - вторил ему светлый эльф. 

\- Буду рад. - ответил им наг, счастливо улыбаясь и нежась в объятиях супругов.

***

В день бала все в доме были напряжены, с раннего утра шатались по комнатам в невозможности усидеть на месте от волнения. После обеда начались сборы. Сургенция с искренней детской радостью крутилась в новом платье у зеркала, заплетала волосы старшему брату и тренировалась делать лицо настоящей аристократки. Долимэйн остался доволен своей причёской. 

Пока смотрелся в зеркало, в комнату зашёл Нэйт, тоже с уже собранными волосами. 

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь. - произнёс дроу, подходя к супругу сзади. 

\- Ты тоже. А где Форэм? 

\- Он готовит краску для печатей. Всё почти готово. Пошли? 

\- Пошли. 

В отдельной комнате наг уже ожидал их. 

\- И как ты нам их поставишь? - решил поинтересоваться Нэйт. 

\- Сначала я намажу краску в том месте, где должна будет отобразиться печать. А потом поцелую вас в губы. 

\- И всё? - удивился Долимэйн. 

\- Есть загвоздка: поцелуй должен быть долгим, чтобы печать полностью отобразилась. 

\- Не проблема. 

Вскоре у эльфов на шеях красовались чёрные изящные печати, которые издалека не были заметны из-за волос, но при приближении буквально бросаются в глаза. 

\- Так, а теперь одеваться, иначе не успеем. - произнёс Долимэйн. 

Супруги помогли друг другу: Долимэйн был в сером костюме, Нэйт в тёмно-синем, а Форэм в чёрном. 

\- Вы все такие красивые. - в комнату заглянула Сургенция. 

\- Ты напомнила мне кое-что. - будто очнувшись, внезапно произнёс Нэйт. Он пошарил в карманах своей домашней накидки, которая сейчас аккуратно лежала на кровати, и достал два небольших кулона. Два простеньких белых камушка, но внутри горели завораживающие огоньки чужой магии. - Я чуть не забыл про ваши амулеты. 

\- О, как мило. - вновь напомнила о своём присутствии Сургенция. - Вы такие милые. 

\- Тебе разве не надо выбрать туфельки? - с намёком произнёс Долимэйн. 

\- Да, надо. Как раз собиралась это сделать. - и эльфийка снова скрылась за дверью. 

Форэм подошёл к Нэйту и поцеловал того в щёчку. 

\- Они прекрасны. Спасибо.

***

В положенное время, когда практически все гости были в сборе, на пороге появились Форэм, Нэйт и Долимэйн с Сургенцией. Многие обернулись в их сторону. 

\- Вот и мой сын! - восторженно произнёс правитель дроу. 

\- Отец, благодарю за приглашение. - холодно ответил Нэйтаниэль. 

\- Какой же праздник в честь перемирия без залога мира? Развлекайтесь. 

Когда правитель удалился, Долимэйн прошептал Нэйту на ухо: 

\- Ты слышал, как у него челюсти скрипнули? 

\- Да. Хоть что-то хорошее. 

Дроу посмотрел на Форэма - тот был подозрительно тихим. Наг смотрел куда-то в сторону совершенно стеклянными глазами. Нэйт проследил за его взглядом и среди толпы нашёл двух нагинь. Они были похожи, словно родные сёстры, и Форэм был похож на них. 

\- Ты хочешь к ним подойти? - спросил Нэйт, взяв нага за руку. 

\- Нет. - твёрдо ответил Форэм. - Нам действительно лучше отойти в менее людное место. 

Сургенцию они отвели к остальным детям в отдельный зал, а сами наметили свой путь к балкону. Но его вновь перегородил правитель уже светлых эльфов. 

\- Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество. - Долимэйн поклонился. 

\- Долимэйн, рад тебя здесь видеть. - произнёс правитель, совершенно не скрывая кокетства в голосе. Спустя секунду Нэйт понял, что правитель явно нарушал положенную по этикету дистанцию и стоял чуть ли не впритык к Долимэйну. - И твоих супругов тоже. 

\- Рад присутствовать здесь. 

\- Ты не хотел бы со мною потанцевать? 

\- Простите, но по древним традициям меня могут приглашать на танец только мои магические супруги. 

\- Как жаль. 

Правитель светлых эльфов удалился. 

\- Что это было? - непонимающе вопрошал Форэм. 

\- Я не хотел вам это рассказывать, да и сам уже почти забыл. Однажды правитель предложил мне стать его фаворитом. Я отказался, так как в то время ещё не очнулся после того позора. Ещё я боялся других аристократов. Им бы ничего не стоило убрать меня с дороги. Правитель всё равно продолжал делать намёки, не обращая внимание на собственную жену. Я до сих пор считаю, что он согласился с советниками выбрать меня кандидатом в надежде, что в выборе между магическим браком и его постелью я выберу его постель. Стыдно признаться, но я подумывал выбрать второе, пока не побеседовал с вами и понял, что брак будет выгоднее. 

\- Тебе не должно быть стыдно за это. - Нэйт приобнял его за талию. - Ты думал о своей жизни, о своей сестре. Иногда приходится выбирать между двух зол наилучшее. 

\- Хорошо сказано. Это сказал какой-то поэт? - между делом спросил Форэм, тоже кладя руку на талию светлого эльфа. 

\- Нет. Я так не думаю. 

Наконец оказавшись на балконе, они смогли вздохнуть спокойно. 

\- Здесь так тихо по сравнению с бальным залом. - произнёс в тишине Нэйт. 

\- Прекрасное место, чтобы я мог сказать вам кое-что важное. - продолжил разговор Форэм. - Я люблю вас. По-настоящему люблю. 

\- Раньше я считал, что любовь - это лишь очень громкое слово. Но сейчас я понял, что хочу ответить тебе взаимностью. - ответил Нэйтаниэль. 

Наг и дроу выжидающе посмотрели на Долимэйна. 

\- Что? 

\- Может, ты тоже скажешь, что чувствуешь? 

\- Я думал, мой ответ очевиден. Я люблю вас больше себя! 

\- Я тоже вас всех люблю! - произнесла Сургенция, которая незаметно появилась на балконе, и попыталась всех троих стиснуть в объятиях.


End file.
